This invention relates to a slider device. In particular, this invention relates to a slider device slidably received in a window regulator channel for raising and lower a window of an automotive vehicle.
Automotive vehicles commonly include driver and passenger doors for providing ingress and egress to the vehicle. These doors also commonly include window panes slidably coupled to the door for sliding movement between an open and closed position. A window regulator is typically coupled between the door and the window pane for moving the window pane between the open and closed positions. The window regulator typically includes one or more elongated channels mounted to the door for slidably receiving and guiding a slider therein The window pane is coupled to the slider and a drive mechanism moves the slider along the channel to actuate the window pane between the open and closed positions. However, the slider has a tendency to rattle within the channel creating undesirable noise within the vehicle during operation.
Various prior art devices have been deployed in an effort to reduce or prevent the rattle of the slider within the channel. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,630 and 4,935,986 disclose a one-piece molded plastic slider having integral projections extending laterally in two directions so that the slider is biased within the channel in two directions against rattling. The channel includes spaced apart and parallel side walls, a base wall interconnecting the side walls and an upper wall parallel to the base wall and having an elongated slot therein A first set of lateral projections engage the respective side walls and a second set of lateral projections engage the base wall. However, the slider is not biased against the top wall of the channel and the lateral projections have a tendency of frictionally impeding travel of the slider within the channel.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a slider which is biased against the side walls of the channel as well as between the top and bottom walls of the channel to enable longitudinal rattle-free travel of the slider along the channel.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a slider for slidably engaging within an elongated C-shaped channel of a window regulator. The slider has a body portion having a top surface, bottom surface and plurality of side surfaces interconnecting the top and bottom surface. A plurality of axial slots extends between the top surface and the bottom surface, adjacent each of the side surfaces. A plurality of lateral slots extend through each of the side surfaces to a respective axial slot enabling portions of the side surfaces to flex. A first plurality of raised ridges project from the top surface adjacent each of the side surfaces and the axial slots. A second plurality of raised ridges project from the bottom surface adjacent each of the side surfaces and the axial slots. The slots and ridges cooperate to maintain frictional rattle-free longitudinal travel of the slider within the channel.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a slider adapted to be slidably received within an elongated channel having a pair of spaced side walls interconnected by a planar base wall and an upper wall extending from each side wall spaced from and generally parallel to the base wall. The slider comprises a body portion having a top surface, bottom surface and plurality of side surfaces interconnecting the top and bottom surface. A plurality of axial slots extend between the top surface and the bottom surface adjacent each of the side surfaces and a plurality of lateral side slots extending through each of the side surfaces to the respective axial slot for allowing portions of the side surfaces to flex against the side walls of the channel. A first plurality of raised ridges project from the top surface adjacent each of the side surfaces and the axial slots and a second plurality of raised ridges projecting from the bottom surface adjacent each of the side surfaces and the axial slots for engaging and flexing against the upper walls and the base wall, respectively, within the channel.
The slider further includes a plurality of semi-spherical embosses projecting from the top and bottom surfaces for engaging with the upper walls and base wall of the channel and provide free sliding movement of the slider within die channel.